VDB Holding
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/VDB_Holding" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Korte geschiedenis' "Het familiebedrijf is opgericht in de jaren '90 door Guido Van den Bossche onder de naam VDB Systems. Het bedrijf was gespecialiseerd in microchips. Het had zetels in Frankrijk en Malta en werd belaagd door het FAIC, onder leiding van Didier De Kunst, die Systems failliet wilde. Het tegenovergestelde gebeurde en het FAIC smolt samen met Systems onder de naam VDB Electronics. Nu is er geen technologie meer en is het bedrijf gebaseerd op drie pijlers: mode, voeding en modellen. Die vullen mekaar perfect aan. VDB Fashion heeft het een tijd moeilijk gehad door de onverwachte concurrentie met Vero Bello, maar de joint venture zorgde voor meer ademruimte. Momenteel is er terug een financieel evenwicht." - Simon Feyaerts, 17 juni 2015 'Start VDB Holding' In het 21ste seizoen (30 december 2011) werd de VDB Holding opgericht. Aanvankelijk overkoepelde de holding vier familiebedrijven: VDB Technics (vroeger VDB Electronics), VDB Fashion (fusie tussen MVM en F@C), VDB Transport (vroeger transportbedrijf van Mathias Moelaert) en de KomEet. Het kaderpersoneel is gehuisvest in het gerenoveerde gebouw van MVM. In het 22ste seizoen krijgt VDB te maken met een economische crisis. Om de holding van financiële problemen te vrijwaren, moet één tak verdwijnen: VDB Transport. Enige tijd later blijken de problemen nog steeds niet van de baan te zijn en wordt ook VDB Technics opgedoekt. Na de crisis binnen het bedrijf besloot Veronique Van den Bossche de KomEet te sluiten en om te bouwen tot een keten rond bio-voedsel, met de naam Foodbar. In het 24ste seizoen neemt Peter het modellenbureau Casters Agency over van zijn overleden vriendin Elise Casters. Hij brengt het bedrijf onder in de VDB Holding en noemt het Fashion Agency. Hierdoor ontstaat er een nieuwe tak in de holding. In het begin van het 25ste seizoen komt er een fusie tussen modebedrijf Vero Bello en VDB Fashion. Tijdens het 28ste seizoen komt Dress & Play in handen van VDB wanneer Lars 70% van de aandelen bezit. 'Huidige Personeelsleden' ' LarsS27.png|'Lars''' Aandeelhouder en CEO VDB Holding; Aandeelhouder Dress & Play|link=Lars De Wulf ' ' MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke' Personeelsdirecteur VDB Holding|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter' Aandeelhouder VDB Holding|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueSeizoen27.png|'Veronique' Aandeelhouder VDB Holding; Aandeelhouder, CEO & Creative Director Dress & Play|link=Veronique Van den Bossche TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy' Aandeelhouder VDB Holding|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme ' ' HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne' Hoofdontwerpster VDB Fashion|link=Hanne Van den Bossche BennyS27.png|'Benny' Klusjesman VDB Holding |link=Benny Coppens RudiSeizoen27.png|'Rudi' Hoofdontwerper Dress & Play|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefDMSeizoen27.png|'Zjef' Medewerker Foodbar|link=Zjef De Mulder JennySeizoen27.png|'Jenny' Receptioniste en boekhoudster VDB Holding|link=Jenny Versteven Quinten27.jpg|'Quinten' IT'er en webdesigner VDB Holding|link=Quinten Godderis Brigitte de Wulf.png|'Brigitte' Financieel directeur VDB Holding|link=Brigitte De Wulf Vraagteken.png|'Geert' Boekhouder|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 ' 'Vorige Personeelsleden' ' MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias' Aandeelhouder en CEO ad-interim VDB Holding Manager VDB Transport Aandeelhouder en CEO Dress & Play|link=Mathias Moelaert BartSeizoen27.png|'Bart' Aandeelhouder VDB Holding Manager VDB Technics|link=Bart Van den Bossche DirkProfiel23.jpg|'Dirk' Aandeelhouder VDB Holding Manager VDB Technics|link=Dirk Cockelaere S25-sf-June.png|'June' Aandeelhouder, personeels- en financieel directeur VDB Holding, hoofd en winkelmanager VDB Fashion|link=June Van Damme ThomasProfiel24.jpg|'Thomas' Aandeelhouder, financieel directeur en planningsmanager VDB Holding|link=Thomas Van den Bossche StefanieSeizoen27.png|'Stefanie' Aandeelhouder VDB Holding Manager en visagiste Fashion Agency|link=Stefanie Coppens ' ' Marie-RoseS25.jpg|'Marie-Rose' Manager KomEet|link=Marie-Rose De Putter S24-roos-avatar.png|'Roos' Maître en barvrouw KomEet|link=Roos Sterckx JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan' Maître KomEet|link=Jan Van den Bossche Maarten27.png|'Maarten' Chef-kok KomEet Medewerker Foodbar|link=Maarten Van den Bossche ArnoSeizoen27.png|'Arno' Medewerker Foodbar|link=Arno Coppens AxelProfiel.jpg|'Axel' Hoofdontwerper VDB Fashion|link=Axel De Meester GuntherS25.jpg|'Gunther' Hulpontwerper en freelance schoenontwerper VDB Fashion|link=Gunther Poucke Caroline.png|'Caroline' PR-manager VDB Holding|link=Caroline De Meester Nathalievdb.png|'Nathalie' Directiesecretaresse en PR-manager VDB Holding|link=Nathalie Debie Gerda.png|'Gerda' Directiesecretaresse VDB Holding|link=Gerda Donckers Lore.png|'Lore' Directiesecretaresse VDB Holding|link=Lore Van Driessche ReceptionisteVDBApril2016.png|'Jolien' Receptioniste VDB Holding |link=Jolien SteveProfiel22.jpg|'Steve' Poetsman VDB Holding|link=Steve Schuurmans Roger.jpg|'Roger' Vakbondsafgevaardigde VDB Holding|link=Roger Cédric-Yanni-Seizoen27.png|'Cédric' Student VDB Holding|link=Cédric Van de Caveye Michiel.jpg|'Michiel' Hoofdboekhouder VDB Holding|link=Michiel De Ruyter WouterN.jpg|'Wouter' Architect VDB Holding|link=Wouter Dewynter DriesS26.png|'Dries' Securityagent VDB Holding|link=Dries Van Renterghem DelphineWeektrailer.jpg|'Delphine' Budget- en planningsmanager VDB Holding Winkelmanager VDB Fashion|link=Delphine Van Winckel EliseS23.jpg|'Elise' Vrijwilliger VDB Fashion|link=Elise Casters S24-cecile-portret.png|'Cecile' Vrijwilliger Fashion Agency|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 24 S24-sofia-portret.png|'Sofia' Freelance model Fashion Agency|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 24 S24-margot-avatar.png|'Margot' Freelance model Fashion Agency|link=Margot Floor-avatar.png|'Floor' Freelance model Fashion Agency|link=Floor Hintjens AnkeSeizoen25.png|'Anke' Freelance model Fashion Agency|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 25 DieterSeizoen25.png|'Dieter' Freelance model Fashion Agency|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 25 Model2Seizoen25.png|'Sofie' Freelance model Fashion Agency|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 25 LiesbethSeizoen27.png|'Liesbeth' Gerante Foodbar|link=Liesbeth Pauwels LouiseVDB-Seizoen27.png|'Louise' Student Foodbar|link=Louise Van den Bossche KarenS25.png|'Karen' Medewerker Foodbar|link=Karen AnjaSeizoen25.jpg|'Anja' Medewerker Foodbar|link=Anja PieterJanProfiel23.jpg|'Pieter-Jan' Medewerker Foodbar Maître KomEet|link=Pieter-Jan JanaProfiel.png|'Jana' Maître KomEet|link=Jana Pleysier Guy.jpg|'Guy' Chef-kok KomEet|link=Guy Rogiers Evy27.jpg|'Evy' Directiesecretaresse VDB Holding, productmanager VDB Fashion|link=Evy Hermans Kruis.png|'Timo' IT'er en webdesigner VDB Holding|link=Timo EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma' Medewerker Foodbar|link=Emma Verdonck StanS27.png|'Stan' IT'er, webdesigner en fotograaf VDB Holding|link=Stan Lauwers Kruis.png|'Brigitte' Boekhoudster VDB Holding|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 21 Kruis.png|'Greta' Hoofboekhoudster VDB Holding|link=Personages Buiten Beeld SimonSeizoen27.png|'Simon' CEO en personeels- en financieel directeur VDB Holding, uitvoerende functie bij de boekhouding, productmanager VDB Fashion|link=Simon Feyaerts Kruis.png|'Arnold' Hoofdontwerper VDB Fashion|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 26 AmelieSeizoen27.png|'Amelie' Onthaalbediende VDB Holding|link=Amelie De Wulf JulieSeizoen26.png|'Julie' Ontwerpster VDB Fashion|link=Julie RutgerSeizoen26.png|'Rutger' Jobstudent Foodbar|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 26 MarieS27.png|'Marie' Go-betweenmanager VDB Fashion|link=Marie Devlieger TatyanaS28.png|'Lynn' Freelance model Fashion Agency|link=Lynn Lagrillière ManuelS28.png|'Manuel' Hoofdontwerper VDB Fashion|link=Manuel Van Gelder Vraagteken.png|'Michel' Onbekende functie VDB Holding|link=Michel Knaepen GloriaS28.png|'Gloria' Poetsvrouw VDB Holding|link=Gloria Theunynck ' 'Functieverschuivingen' 'CEO' Bij de start van de Holding waren Veronique Van den Bossche en Peter Van den Bossche samen CEO, met gedeelde bevoegdheden. Enkele maanden na de oprichting werd Mathias Moelaert plots CEO naast Veronique, toen Peter een behandeling tegen darmkanker moest ondergaan en nadien niet meer wou terugkeren. Peter keerde tijdelijk toch terug aan het einde van seizoen 21. In seizoen 22 wordt na een audit bepaald dat het financieel onverantwoord is om nog met twee CEO's te werken. Veronique wordt de enige CEO, terwijl Peter tot voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur wordt benoemd. Later krijgt hij de volledige autonomie over VDB Fashion. In seizoen 23 moet de raad van bestuur bij elkaar komen om te beslissen of Veronique CEO mag blijven. Veronique had een winst van 10% beloofd, maar deze belofte kon ze niet nakomen. Ze haalde maar 7,7% winst. Hierdoor en door nog andere redenen beslist de raad van bestuur dat Veronique ontslagen wordt als CEO en dat Peter nu terug CEO wordt. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen neemt Peter opnieuw even afstand als CEO en stelt hij deze keer Thomas Van den Bossche aan als vervangend CEO. Reden hiervan is het drugsschandaal waarmee Peter geassocieerd wordt. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen wordt Peter weggestemd als CEO door de raad van bestuur en neemt Simon Feyaerts zijn plaats in. Simon zelf werd later tijdelijk vervangen door zijn plaatsvervangende CEO (ad intirim), June Van Damme, wiens contract nadien ter sprake kwam. Veronique roept echter de raad van bestuur bijeen om dit nietig te doen verklaren. Dit lukt haar echter niet en June blijft CEO van VDB. Onder haar CEO-schap haalt ze een wurgcontract met 9House binnen en ontslaat ze alle Van den Bossches, om het bedrijf aan de grond te krijgen. Wanneer ze niet veel later in haar kantoor vermoord wordt, moet er opnieuw op zoek gegaan worden naar een nieuwe CEO. Peter denkt meteen aan een samenwerking tussen hem en Veronique. Tijdens het 26ste seizoen wordt Lars De Wulf de nieuwe CEO van VDB, nadat het bedrijf bijna failliet was, na het wurgcontract met 9House door June. In april 2017 wordt duidelijk dat een zekere Sarah de ploegbaas is van de poetsdienst. 'PR-manager In seizoen 22 komt de plaats van PR-manager open te staan, wanneer Caroline De Meester sterft. Directiesecretaresses Evy Hermans en Nathalie Debie zullen beiden hun kans wagen om de job te bemachtigen. Peter en Veronique kiezen uiteindelijk voor Nathalie. Na het ontslag van Nathalie in seizoen 23, wordt besloten de functie uit te besteden aan een extern marketingbureau. '''Productiemanager Nadat Veronique enige CEO wordt, neemt Peter Van den Bossche deze taak voor zich. Wanneer hij vernieuwingsmanager wordt en de volledige autonomie over Fashion krijgt, promoveert hij Evy Hermans tot productiemanager. 'Winkelmanager' Bij de start van de Holding was June Van Damme verantwoordelijk voor VDB Fashion en de winkels. Na haar ontslag twee jaar later nam eerst Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme deze taak over en nadien kwam Delphine Van Winckel het team versterken als winkelmanager. Na het vertrek van Delphine kwam opnieuw Trudy op haar plaats tot deze functie terug naar June ga na een fusie met Vero Bello. 'Raad van Bestuur en aandelenverdeling' Wanneer Lars het bedrijf van een faillissement redt, blijkt dat hij de meeste aandelen in zijn bezit heeft en dus de touwtjes in handen heeft. In de afleveringen hebben ze het nog niet gehad over de precieze verdeling van de aandelen, enkel 'dat Mathias de belangrijkste aandeelhouder van VDB is' na Lars. In seizoen 27 verkoopt Mathias zijn aandelen aan Lars en Stefanie verkoopt die van haar aan Peter en Veronique. 'Huidige Leden' ' S26-Lars avatar.png|'Lars''' 66% VDB & 40% D&P|link=Lars De Wulf PeterAvatar.png|'Peter' 16% VDB|link=Peter Van den Bossche S24-veronique avatar.png|'Veronique' 16% VDB & 30% D&P|link=Veronique Van den Bossche S24-trudy avatar.png|'Trudy' 2% VDB|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme BrigitteS28.jpg|'Brigitte' 30% D&P|link=Brigitte De Wulf ' 'Vorige Leden' ' S24-mathias avatar.png|'Mathias' 23% VDB & 70% D&P|link=Mathias Moelaert S24-bart_avatar.png|'Bart' 8% VDB|link=Bart Van den Bossche Dirk5000.jpg|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere S24-june avatar.png|'June' 17% VDB|link=June Van Damme S24-thomas avatar.png|'Thomas' 6% VDB|link=Thomas Van den Bossche S24-stefanie_avatar.png|'Stefanie' 2% VDB|link=Stefanie Coppens ' 'Locaties' Na de brand in de oude gebouwen van VDB Electronics, werd de VDB Holding opgericht en verhuisde het kaderpersoneel en de belangrijkste afdelingen (boekhouding, administratie ...) naar de oude gebouwen van MVM. De productie van VDB Technics bleef in de oude gebouwen plaatsvinden, omdat die intact bleven na de brand. Op het gelijkvloers vond oorspronkelijk restaurant de KomEet plaats. Deze werd later vervangen door broodjesketen de Foodbar. Op de eerste verdieping bevindt zich het onthaal van de hele Holding en de kantoren van Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche. Op de tweede verdieping bevond het atelier van VDB Fashion zich. In 2015 worden de bovenste verdiepingen van de VDB Holding volledig vernield door een ernstige storm. Enkel het gelijkvloers heeft geen schade, waardoor de Foodbar open kan blijven. De rest van het personeel moet lange tijd elders werken, totdat er een nieuw gebouw aangekocht wordt. Op 3 december 2015 verhuist het personeel naar het nieuwe gebouw, waar er opnieuw gewerkt wordt met een open kantoorruimte. 'Trivia''' *Het decor van de VDB Holding was voor het eerst te zien in de aflevering van 14 december 2011. *Colette is het personage dat met het idee afkwam om de Van den Bossches F@C te laten overnemen en een familieholding te beginnen. *Het adres van de eerste kantoren van de VDB Holding is Kaai 34, 2800 Mechelen. *Het gebouw dat vanaf 3 december 2015 in gebruik werd genomen, bevindt zich volgens een contract in aflevering 5769 in de Adegemstraat 39 in Mechelen, maar in werkelijkheid is het gelegen in het gebouw van het administratief centrum 'De vuurmolen' aan het Begijnhof in Overijse. *De lift van het gebouw wordt handmatig, aan de hand van een touw, bediend door een medewerker van het programma. Category:Bedrijven Category:VDB Holding